


(Imagine) Pocket-Sized SEVENTEEN

by whalien_in_luv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, One Shot Collection, pocket sized version, svt au, what tags can i add??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_in_luv/pseuds/whalien_in_luv
Summary: One day, you discover a group of thirteen boys living in your apartment.And as if that was not already strange enough by itself, they're all pocket-sized!Welcome to your new, unexpected life.[Inspired by various Tumblr blogs with the theme of a pocket-sized SVT member]





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I've written any sort of Kpop fanfiction, so I'll try my best!  
> I hope you will look forward to the stories I will upload!
> 
> From now on, the chapters will (most likely) not include all the members at once. Sometimes it might also be as if only one of the members were in your apartment.
> 
> THIS IS ALSO POSTED ON TUMBLR under the account imagine-pocket-svt  
> Please do not report that blog.
> 
> Go ahead and request for a certain prompt if you would like!  
> For example; "Imagine a pocket-sized (member) (doing an action)

The door shut loudly as you walked into your dark apartment. Sighing to yourself, you kicked off your shoes and hung your coat on the coat peg beside the door.

"Another boring day..." you mumbled and flipped the light switch. 

But as you flipped it on, you saw a small shadow quickly pass out of the corner of your eye. Raising an eyebrow, you walked over to the sofa and looked carefully at it before shrugging and sitting on the plush sofa.  
"Wow even my imagination is acting up." you sighed and took out your phone, looking through Twitter and frowning yet again at all the drama in the Kpop fandom. Deciding to ignore Twitter for the day, you began to watch the first episode of that new drama everyone was talking about.

Halfway through the episode, your eyelids began to feel heavy and eventually you dozed off.

  


But not too long after, you were awoken by the loud sound of a ceramic bowl shattering against the tiled floor of your kitchen. Quickly rushing over, you saw a dark blue ceramic bowl had been broken into shards on the kitchen floor. Looking at the clock, it was about 9:50 as you had slept through the entire evening.  
Your heart began to race, worried that there was someone else in the apartment who wanted to harm you or do any worse. You picked up a particularly large shard and turned around, only to be greeted with three very nervous smiles of three tiny boys.

You let out a scream and almost fell backwards onto the shards, but quickly stepped to the side and landed flat on your butt. But in the process, you cut both your hands with the shard in your hand and the shards on the floor.  
The three widened their eyes in shock and quickly scaled up the pantry shelf. They grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the tap for a bit, before climbing back down with it and placing it on your hands, cleaning up your wounds as best as they could.

You however, were still in shock and confused as to what they were doing and who they were.

"W-What are you guys?" you asked quietly.

"What are we? I should be asking you that! You all are giants and it's so hard for us humans to live." one said. He had short dark brown hair and eyes that seemed to slant slightly like a 10:10 on a clock.  
You raised an eyebrow, but a smile sneaked its way onto your lips.

"But you three are so tiny!" you laughed, seeing how they were doing their best to clean the cuts on your hands. They were shallow but to them they were probably pretty big and scared the small boys.

"Excuse you!" another one snapped sassily. His face was a bit rounder and he too had brown hair. He cleaned up the blood from your hands as best as he could.

"Well, she does have a point. I mean, we are really small to her right?" the third laughed. His hair was short and slightly messy. His face was a little longer than the other two.

"You guys don't have to clean me up anymore. Don't worry." you smiled and stood up, going over to the sink and washing your hands before getting out the first aid kit from your cupboard and cleaning up the cuts with some antiseptic cream before putting a plaster over the cuts.

You had heard of such small people existing. But you had only read it in books of mythology and legends. Humans that were basically the same, just that they were around 13x smaller than regular humans. They could basically fit in your pocket!  
You looked over at the three boys who had climbed up the shelf again and sat beside the sink, watching you. The pain from the cuts was enough to tell you it wasn't a dream.

"What are your names?" you asked.

"I'm Hosh." the one who first spoke said, making a weird pose with his hand over his face. The other two sighed a little and shook their heads.

"He's Kwon Soonyoung. But we call him Hoshi sometimes," the one who spoke third said, "I'm Lee Seokmin by the way. Also known as DK or Dokyeom." he grinned. 

"I'm Boo Seungkwan." the second one to speak introduced himself and pretended to do a hair flip. 

You giggled, seeing this rather amusing trio. You felt as if they emitted a sort of bright happiness just from their smiles as well.

"How did you get here? And why my apartment?" you asked, realising how weird this situation was. The three looked to each other, as if wondering how to explain as well.

"Ok well... we were looking for a new place to stay... the last place we were staying at was a house and there was a whole family living there. But we stayed in secret, you see?" Hoshi first explained.  
"Then they got a dog. Obviously, that's not exactly a good thing to do when you've got us humans around. Dogs may be really friendly to you... giants. But to us humans, we have the worst relationship with them." Seungkwan continued, making an annoyed face. You held back a laugh as he called you a giant and himself as a normal human.  
"So we left that house and looked around for a place to stay. Then we came across this apartment block and decided it'd be better if we make friends with the person who's house we'd be staying at. And we thought that maybe apartments would have only one or two people staying there and it'd be easier to explain to one person than a whole family or something so... yeah." DK finished the explanation.  
"We decided on yours because... well, Wonwoo, our bag of luck, felt that you'd be nice." Hoshi said.

"That's... interesting." you mumbled before realising they mentioned a fourth guy. "Wait, who's Wonwoo?" you asked.

"Oh!! There's thirteen of us!" DK said as if that was nothing. Your eyes widened. This was a very... interesting, to say the least, day.

"Where are they?" you asked. Seungkwan pointed behind you and as you turned around, sure enough there were ten more boys who looked at you with interested eyes.

  


About one and a half hours later, you had gotten acquainted to all of them and they had gotten to know you as well. Along with that, you ate a rather filling dinner before they took a shower, followed by you taking your own shower, and now you all had settled down in your bed.  
You had set up two little pillows on your bedside table for your new friends. You also put some small cotton balls for their own pillows and gave a few fluffy handkerchiefs for them to use as a blanket.

"I'll try to make a better bed for you all someday. This is the best I can for now..." you mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, ______-ah!" Seungcheol smiled, patting his cotton pillow. You gave a look of slight concern, unsure if that was true or not. It was also strange being addressed to with "-ah" by someone so much tinier than you.  
"It's much better than when we tried living in secret, as most humans do." Minghao said, you could tell he was nervous talking to you from the way his voice shook a little.  
"Yeah. The past few giants' houses we lived at, we had to stay in the store rooms or in their closets and it was... much worse than this." Mingyu explained, and you laughed a little at how they still refused to recognise the fact that they were the tiny ones.

"Anyways, thanks for letting us stay here." Dino said with a thumbs up. You laughed and nodded.

"Hey, let's go to sleep. _______-ssi said she's got work to go to plus college." Jihoon told everyone.

"Alright... good night, ______!" they all chorused and you switched off the nightshade.

"Good night, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan." you said, doing your best to remember all their names.

"Wow... you remembered all our names..." Jeonghan said in awe, a smile appearing on his face. To that, you smiled in return.

"Good. Night." Jihoon repeated in a tired, but firm voice.

"Ok ok, good night." Jeonghan laughed as he was commanded by someone younger than him.

With that, you all went to sleep.  
And with that, was the beginning of a completely new strange life with thirteen tiny boys who named themselves "SEVENTEEN".


	2. Wonwoo - Book Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr!
> 
> "Pocket sized wonwoo! <3"

**Imagine a pocket-sized Wonwoo going book shopping with you**

“Book shopping?” you asked, a little surprised at Wonwoo’s request. He nodded and pointed to the small wooden bookshelf in the corner of your room. 

“You have a surprisingly small amount of books that don’t relate to your studies.” Wonwoo chuckled. You laughed. “But you, who is a... small human-” 

“I’m a human, You’re a giant.” the dark haired boy corrected you with a grin. The thirteen still refused to accept the fact that they were the tiny humans and not you. 

“Alright, well for you humans, who are living in my place, you have way too much free time!” you continued. And it’s true, that they had been staying in your apartment for nearly one month and a half by now. But to finish all your books so quickly! Even the The Lord of the Rings trilogy. 

“But still... you really don’t have any books. I’ve read everything you have. I’ve read some twice too.” Wonwoo pouted. Seeing his pout, you pouted back but in the end, you couldn’t help but nod. 

“Well I have a free day on tomorrow. We can go book shopping if you want.” you suggested. Wonwoo grinned and nodded excitedly. 

“That would be good!” he said and shut the book he was currently rereading, Demian. It looked weird since he was only half the size of the book. You couldn’t help but giggle quietly. 

There really were some things you could never get used to in this world. 

The next day, Wonwoo sat in your shirt pocket. It was a bit awkward as he was hidden under your zip-up hoodie as well, but it’s not like you could just walk around in public with a tiny human sitting on your shoulder. You also had an earphone in, so that when you talked to him, it would seem as if you were just on a call with someone. 

“What books specifically do you want?” you asked quietly as you walked into the large bookstore. It was large, but it was empty. 

“Anything is good really. I’m interested to try reading anything.” he replied, pressing his face against the cloth of your hoodie so that he could look around the bookstore. Luckily you chose a slightly thinner hoodie. 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the sight of all the books on display. 

“Let’s get five books.” he said. 

“What-” you were cut off. 

“We need the books.” he said. You laughed and nodded. 

“Alright alright... hm... what about... Murder on the Orient Express?” you suggested, checking the price. It was fairly cheaper as it was on clearance. 

“That sounds alright.” Wonwoo replied, already excited to start reading it. Looking through the books, you picked up one. 

“This one is called Me Before You.” you said, looking at the title and cover. 

“Ah, I’ve already read that in a house I’ve stayed at before.” he said, his voice suddenly much louder. It was then that you realised he had climbed out and onto your shoulder. 

“Jeon Wonwoo! Get back in my pocket!” you whispered harshly. 

“There isn’t anyone around!” he replied and jumped onto the pile of books, opening up a random book and beginning to read the first page. You just stared at him reading as he didn’t respond to you at all. You watched as his eyes scanned the large (for him) page and eventually flipped to the next page. 

“You want to get this?” you asked. Wonwoo didn’t reply at all, too engrossed in the book. Even though you repeated the question again, he didn’t reply until you gently tapped his back with your pinky. 

“Let’s get this book too?” you asked with a smile, happy to see Wonwoo so happy in the bookstore. He nodded and picked up the book, handing it over to you with strength you wouldn’t expect from a tiny human. 

Truth is, when you first met Wonwoo, you had expected him to be a very cold person. He gave off that sort of aura. But seeing him like this, and how he treated everyone else in SEVENTEEN, and you, you realised he was actually a very kind person and very sweet. 

“_____-ah! Can you hear me?” he asked, pouting. 

“O-Oh! Yes?” you asked in return. 

“These books too?” he asked, smiling as he pushed two slightly heavier books over to you. You nodded and took those into your hands as well. 

“Come on, let’s head to the cashier and then maybe go to a café to drink and read one of the books.” you said, picking him up and putting him back into your pocket. 

“Are we **booking** a café date?” Wonwoo laughed at his own pun. You let out a loud sigh and headed over to the cashier, still wondering if it was a good idea to allow thirteen boys to stay in your apartment.


	3. THE8 - Birthday Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s Minghao’s birthday and this cutie is too cute for his own good and admit it, we all love Xu Ming Hao ~ Admin Jisoo

**Imagine Pocket-Sized Minghao eating a giant slice of cake for his birthday**

 

“Happy birthday to Ming Hao~ Happy birthday to you!!!” all of you (excluding Ming Hao himself) sang as you brought a three slices of cakes out of the fridge and placed it on the small dining table.

“Woah... you guys bought a cake for me!” he grinned excitedly. 

“Actually it’s just me-” you started but were cut off by S.Coups.

“We love you so much we had to get you this!” he said and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. 

“You’re turning 20 this year, right Ming Hao?” you asked curiously. You were taking out small plates and a knife to cut the cake slices. He nodded, a grin on his face as he was happy you remembered.

“Um... I don’t think it’d be good idea for you guys to take alcohol... so I got a chocolate cake from the new bakery across the street.” you grinned and cut out smaller slices for everyone. 

You kept one slice for yourself. Then you split the other two into to halves, one for Mingyu, Hansol, Seungcheol, and Wonwoo (their “hiphop team”), one for Jun, Soonyoung, Chan, and Joshua (their “performance team” plus Joshua and minuts Ming Hao), one half for Jihoon, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Seokmin (their “vocal team” minus Joshua).

And one slice all for Ming Hao.

“Hey!! How come he gets a slice for himself?” Soonyoung complained, pouting at the slice that the other boy got to himself. 

It was actually a rather small slice now, but it’s just that with all of them being so tiny, it was huge.

“Wait for your birthday!” you laughed, “Gosh, the bakery’s gonna be judging me for the amount of cakes I buy for your birthdays.” 

“I get the whole cake slice?” Ming Hao asked, pointing to the cake. It had two layers of dark and milk chocolate, and a creamy fudge in between the layers. His eyes seemed to sparkle even more than they usually did, when he looked at the cake which seemed to tempt him to just jump into it.  
You just nodded and gave a thumbs up to him.

The dark haired boy looked at the cake and tore off a bit of it with his hands before eating it. The piece was actually the size of a big crumb to you, but to Ming Hao, it was nearly the size of his head. Yet somehow he managed to stuff the whole piece into his mouth.

“It’sh very good!” he said, the cake preventing him from speaking properly.

“Ah... I’m glad you like it. I had no idea what to get for you.” you laughed and cut another bit of cake out from your slice and ate it.  
Ming Hao quickly swallowed his bite and gave a smile so bright it could light up the world.

“Thank you.” he said before returning to hungrily devouring his cake while the other members looked at him with envy.

Despite being so small, the boys really had a very big appetite which confused you (and made your wallet suffer).

And despite being so thin, he sure could eat. Especially that chocolate cake.

He was basically shovelling the food into his mouth as he ate the cake which was about twice his size. 

You couldn’t help but smile at how he was eating the cake. He looked like an adorable puppy with the way he was eating his food. 

Not long after, everyone had finished their cake and were pretty stuffed, especially Ming Hao. He had chocolate left over on his face and hands since he ate so messily.

“So cute...” you mumbled, looking at Ming Hao. He blushed and hid his face, knowing how messy he looked.

Because of that, the other guys laughed and teased him, saying they’d ask you to make sure that he didn’t get any cake on their birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys see how much i love Xu Ming Hao like honestly he's such a ray of sunshine and he's adorable and i love him  
> this boy ain't even my bias but man he's messing with my head honestly stop trying to bias wreck me u cutie how are u even alive this world is not good enough for such a beautiful boy and honestly ????? i can't understand.


	4. Joshua - Cheering You Up

**Imagine Pocket-Sized Joshua cheering you up on a bad day**

You slammed the bedroom door shut and threw your bag and coat onto the floor beside your bed before flopping face down onto your bed.

“______-ah? Are you ok?” Joshua asked you, concerned at how you were acting. You normally weren’t like this, and he knew it was up to him to cheer you up again.

He moved from the desk to you, climbing up the blanket and going up to you.

“Is everything alright?” he asked again, his voice soft and calming.

“I just... I had a bad day.” you mumbled, your voice muffled by the pillow that your face was buried in.

“Wanna talk about it?” Joshua asked, sitting beside your face. You turned your head to face him, revealing red puffy eyes and ruined makeup. 

His eyes widened in shock. You rarely cried, at least in front of them. Seeing his reaction, you quickly turned your face back down.

“I’m sorry. I look really ugly.” you mumbled. You expected silence, but then felt a tissue on your face. Looking up, you saw Joshua holding a tissue and he began wiping away your tears.

“I’m really sorry about today. Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked, doing his best to carefully wipe away your tears and clean off the makeup.

“I-If I tell you then you’ll just think I’m childish for crying over it.” you mumbled and took more tissues, wiping off the remainder of the makeup and tears.

“What makes you think I’ll do that?” Joshua frowned, holding your pinky finger in his two hands.  
“I promise you I won’t.” he said, giving his gentle smile once again. You sighed a little, knowing Joshua wouldn’t do anything to hurt your feelings.

With that, words and tears began to spill as you told Joshua what had happened that day. He sat and listened carefully, nodding once in a while to let you know that he was still listening.

“...and to make it even worse, my umbrella broke because of the rain h-halfway through my trip home. It just f-feels like the universe is against m-me today.” you cried and started to stutter as you shivered from the cold. Joshua nodded in understanding and gently stroked your hair.

“I shouldn’t even be crying... it’s nothing compared to what some people have to go through. I’m so weak.” you mumbled, wiping away some of your tears although there was no point because more tears rolled down your cheeks.

Joshua shook his head.

“No, everyone has their bad days. You shouldn’t feel bad for crying. It’s good to cry once in a while.” he said in a soft voice. With that, you suddenly began to cry even more, hiccuping a little. Joshua continued to reassure you and tell you it’d be ok. He stroked your cheek with his small hands and held your pinky finger.

“I wish I was your size so I could give you a proper hug.” Joshua said with a little sigh.

“But you know, whatever happened today... don’t let it stick with you. It’s a bad day and bad things happen, right?” he said and ran over to your bedside table and took out a box of chocolates. Joshua unwrapped a piece and held it up to you.

“Chocolate is good at making you happy! So... eat a piece!” he said and grinned. Laughing a little, you allowed Joshua to feed you the chocolate. As you were taking another piece, Joshua went and placed a set of pyjamas next to you, as well as pulled up a blanket to cover you as best as he could.

“Do you want a hot drink? I was thinking that maybe hot chocolate would be good.” he suggested.

“Mm... that sounds like a good idea.” you smiled.

“You go shower and I’ll make something for you to eat and drink, ok?” he said, passing you your pyjamas. You nodded and stood up, heading to the bathroom.

“Thank you, Joshua-oppa.” you smiled.

“Anything for you, ______-ah.” Joshua replied, flashing you his smile before heading off to the kitchen, wondering what kind of food he’d be able to make you and how much you needed. 

Well, as long as it’d make you happy, he’d do anything.


	5. S.Coups - Pocket Sized Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @ emphazie on Tumblr  
> "URI LEADER COUPS PLEASE"

**Imagine Pocket-Sized S.Coups having a dream about a pocket-sized you and telling you about it**

“I had a really weird dream about you last night, _______-ah.” Seungcheol said as he sat beside your notes which you were studying. You looked up from your book and raised an eyebrow.

“What was it about?” you asked curiously. You closed your book and turned to face him.

“So I had a dream about you not being a giant. You were human sized.” Seungcheol said, pointing to himself as though saying you were their height as well. You laughed a little.

“And then what happened?” you asked, even more curious than before. For some odd reason, his face turned a little pink.

“You were really cute!” he said it with so much confidence that you blushed a little in shock but then giggled and rested your head on your arms which laid crossed on the desk.

“I’m glad you think I would be cute! What did we do in your dream?” you asked, your voice becoming a little teasing to him.

“Wait... it’s really really strange... are you sure you want to hear it?” Seungcheol asked, his face uncharacteristically turning a slightly darker shade of pink as he remembered it. You nodded.

“We went out of the apartment on an adventure. And then we went to a secret human-sized flea market and bought some coffee and snacks. I remember it tasted really good! Then we went to an amusement park and sneaked on the rides and it was fun but terrifying! I was a little worried you’d be scared but you looked super happy the whole time, so that was good.” he explained, telling you his dream.

“Wow... that sounds nice. Makes me wanna be the same size as you too...” you smiled, imagining how fun doing things like that with Seungcheol would be. Then you remembered how pink his face was and still is.

“Wait, if that’s it then why is your face so red?” you asked, a little confused.

“I haven’t finished telling the dream yet!” he said, waving his hands as if to say “hold on hold on”.

“Then... what’s the embarrassing part? I tripped? You tripped? You became even smaller?” you asked, wondering what could’ve embarrassed Seungcheol to this point.

“We went home and then the guys were suddenly like children and addressed me as “appa” and you as “eomma”. I was confused so I asked you what was happening and then you said, “we have twelve children remember?”. For them to say I’m the father of the group, that’s not unusual but we’ve never addressed you as a mother!  
“But that kinda implied that we’re... a couple... I mean, if you were a human too, I might flirt with you... wait did I just say that?” Seungcheol cut himself off. 

The laughter you were holding back finally escaped.

“That’s a really cute dream.” you smiled, trying to picture the sort of dream that he had.

“It’s just a dream though... but it’s preferable if you could become human sized.” he said quickly and slightly quieter. You laughed even more at that.

“Or you could become my size- wait no don’t do that. My wallet’s already suffering.” you both laughed and continued to talk into the night.


	6. BooSeokSoon - Lego House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr:  
> "Hooow aboooouuuuut... Pocket-sized BooSoonSeok playing around with a lego set/dollhouse? thank you ouo"

“Noona, can you get more of those block things? The hyungs and I were thinking of building some stuff.” Seungkwan asked, pointing at your nanoblock figurines of the Eiffel Tower, Tokyo Tower, and Statue of Liberty.

“Oh... I’ll see if I can get them. But I’ll get Lego, since it’s bigger. Is that alright?” you asked.

“The bigger the better!” Seungkwan said, his face lit up in a bright smile as he went off to tell his friends. 

A few days later, you came home from visiting family with two big boxes in your arms.

“______-i! How was visiting your parents?” Seokmin asked, running up to you. You placed the boxes down and sighed a little.

“It was great... except for the times my parents were like “oh, where’s your boyfriend? You don’t have a boyfriend? Oh my goodness, you’re neeeever going to get married.” And I’m debating whether to say “Mom, you told me not to date anyone until I finish college.” or “I’m basically married to thirteen tiny men who I’ve devoted my life to”.” you laughed. Seokmin laughed as well, knowing how you’re basically attending to them everyday of your life.

“Well anyways, get Seungkwan and Soonyoung here! I’ve got something to give to you guys.” you grinned, taking out a penknife from your bag to unseal the boxes while Seokmin ran to get the other members of the gag trio.

They returned much faster than expected, ecstatic and excited to see what you had.

“Tada!!” you exclaimed, opening up the box and tilting it so they could see what was inside.

“Blocks??” Soonyoung asked, a little confused.

“Lego blocks! Seungkwannie told me you three wanted something like my nanoblocks to build, so I took apart some of my Lego buildings at home and here they are!” you said and took out a few blocks to show them the different types of Lego blocks.

“You guys are free to do whatever with them... just don’t make a mess. So try limiting the building to just a corner of the bedroom or living room, ok?” you smiled.

“Seungkwannie! Pass me the dark brown 1x4!” Soonyoung said as he stuck down another 1x8. Seungkwan did as his hyung asked and passed it over. Soonyoung took it and stuck it on, sighing a little.

“I wonder how our ancestors made it in the countryside, building their own houses and all.” Seokmin sighed as he put down another block to make the wall between two rooms.

“It was probably easier than this.” Seungkwan said and attached a window block in the wall before going down their stairs to take a few more blocks up.

Despite them being pocket-sized, they were 13x smaller than the average human, making their Lego building much more difficult than sizing a house for Lego-sized people. However they were doing pretty well, considering they’ve only been doing it for a day.

“Should we stop at the second floor or make a third floor?” Seokmin asked, wondering how they should do it.

“I say we make a third floor!” Soonyoung grinned, putting down a few of the flat pieces in the first floor to make a dance studio.

“A third floor?! No no, we aren’t doing that.” Seungkwan said, his jaw dropping at the thought of having to make another floor.

“It’ll be fun, trust me.” Soonyoung said, continuing to finish off the dance studio’s floor. 

“I mean... no harm in it, right?” Seokmin said with a little awkward smile to Seungkwan who just gave an slightly exasperated look in return.

“Hey! Why do I get the smallest room?” Seungkwan complained, looking at the size of his room compared to Soonyoung’s room and Seokmin’s room. His room was only about 30x20 while Soonyoung’s was 44x40 and Seokmin’s was 40x36.

“You lost the rock paper scissors game!” Soonyoung reminded him, patting the younger boy on the head to remind him. 

“You- You all planned this!” Seungkwan whined, seeing if he could actually lie down in his room. To his surprise, he had enough space and quite a bit to furnish with other things.

“It’s not like we’ll be here all the time!” Seokmin laughed, looking around Seungkwan’s room. Soonyoung gasped.

“But... it’s our beautiful house we built!! Why won’t we stay here?” Soonyoung cried, pretending to be offended by his comment. 

“Because I got the smallest room.” Seungkwan said, his face still saying he was upset.

“Ok, we’ll renovate your room, Seungkwannie. Someday.” Seokmin teased, making the younger one pout as he returned to his room, wondering what he could do with it.

“But first, let’s build a balcony! Actually, let’s attach it to Seungkwan’s room.” Soonyoung suggested, smiling at the younger boy. Both Seokmin and Seungkwan’s faces lit up at the thought of being able to build a balcony. 

“It better be a big one because a person like me deserves a balcony like that.” Seungkwan laughed, back to his divaboo personality.

Two weeks later, the trio rarely left their little house unless it was for food, the bathroom, or to get things to fix up their house.

“Seokmin-ah, it’s your turn to clean up the crumbs and dust!” Soonyoung called as he looked at the amount of dust in his dance room. He had recently put up a few shards of mirrors against the wall, and fixed a christmas lights in all the rooms for lights.  
You had also placed a few items from your old dollhouse in their house, making it a little girly, but not that they had any problem with that.

“Really? I thought it was Seungkwan’s turn!” Seokmin called back, trying to get out of his chores.

“You know I did it yesterday, hyung!” Seungkwan yelled before going back to practicing his singing in his room.

“I’ll clean it after you finish dancing, hyung...” Seokmin said, going down the stairs to watch Soonyoung dance.

“Actually, can you make me a snack?” he asked with a little grin. The three basically took turns to be have a member to order around and today it was Seokmin’s turn.

“Huh? What do you want?” Seokmin asked, going back up the stairs to the kitchen on the second floor.

“Mm... green tea! And a bit of rice cracker.” Soonyoung said before starting his music and beginning to dance again. 

Seokmin looked around their rather spacious kitchen and took out some green tea leaves, putting it in a tiny tea cup before pouring in some hot water from a flask in a cupboard, making a mental note to get more water from your kitchen. He then took out a rice cracker from a shelf, breaking it into smaller bits and piling about a quarter onto a tray before taking it downstairs.

“Hoshi-hyung! I’ll put your food here.” Seokmin said, placing the food and drink on a table before sitting on the floor and watching Soonyoung dance.

“Join me, Seokmin-ah! Seungkwan-ah!” Soonyoung said in a loud and energetic voice, pulling up his friend while the third yelled back in return, signalling him going down the stairs before the three of them began dancing around the room, no particular dance moves in mind.

All of a sudden a hollow thump as heard as Soonyoung accidentally knocked into the plastic shelf in the corner of the room, knocking it over. 

The three of them looked in shock at each other for a bit before laughing and continuing to dance to the music which played in the room.

“Hey, you guys... I was thinking of all sleeping together tonight. Do you want to?” Soonyoung asked as the other two were changing into their pyjamas.

“That sounds fun.” Seokmin grinned and grabbed his blanket and foldable mattress.

“Is it the first floor?” Seungkwan asked, popping his head out of his room as he was picking up his blanket and foldable mattress. Soonyoung nodded excitedly. 

“Hyung, you’re a bit too excited to go to sleep aren’t you?” Seokmin laughed, seeing how Soonyoung was practically jumping to be able to huddle together to sleep. 

“I know, but we’ve never done this yet!” he laughed, rushing downstairs where he had already set up his mattress. 

The three of them set up their mattresses close to each other and got under the warm covers, huddling together in the cool autumn night.

“Good night, you guys~” Soonyoung smiled, hugging the two of them with a closed eye smile.

“Have sweet dreams of me~” Seokmin chuckled, hugging the the other two as well.

“I won’t be able to sleep well with dreams of you.” Seungkwan joked, giving his hyungs a hug as well.


End file.
